


【授翻】Blood And Sand

by kikiokikio



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 西部au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: “也许他是个赏金猎人？”“什么样的赏金猎人会冒着被条子围捕的风险在人挤人的小酒馆里尝试干掉我？”Homelander指了指治安官与副手的尸体。“他就是恨你呗。”Maeve耸肩，“你真不认识他？”“我确定。”“好吧，可能你杀了他朋友，或者强奸了他妻子之类的。”“是啊。”Homelander冷哼。这就说得通了。
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood And Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560854) by [Beserk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk). 



> 西部AU。洋妞标CP不分前后，讲一下这位老师所有作品都是Homelander/Billy斜线有意义，以免踩雷哈。在sy和需要嗷3都有放，大家有条件的给老师点点kudos！授权截图见末尾（不要命地一口气问了三个授权.jpg

那间酒馆位于一个毫不起眼的小镇子。彼时Homelander在玩扑克，桌子下的妓女正为他口交。她努力了差不多一小时，然而毫无进展。

令人沮丧，但意料之中。这种服务早已不能令他性致昂扬，就像其他的无聊事一样。如今他需要肾上腺素和激烈情绪的冲击。上帝啊，他很久没能好好操过谁了。或许玩完这局他会带女人回房间。足够多的人认出了七人组，他相当肯定就算房内传出尖叫他也不会被任何人打扰。

Homelander啧了一声，把牌扔到桌上，“四张。”

桌边坐着三个人，其中两个人盯着他，他看见他们眼中的恐惧。但正对Homelander的那男人哼了哼，放下牌。同花顺。

自牌局开始以来头一回，Homelander仔细打量对方。此前他并未注意其他客人，这群家伙渺小，微不足道。扑克牌是Homelander和他的七人组所喜爱的角力游戏。牌局传达出他们的放松，他们不畏惧任何人，并且——当他们获胜——不会被愚弄。Deep在几张桌子开外做着同样的事，Starlight倾向他的椅子，利用美丽的容貌和…丰满的胸部令对手分心。她现在精于此道。

初时加入的她甜美善良，并不欣赏七人组带来的的杀戮、盗窃和痛苦。Deep在一间远离城镇的农舍发现了她，一个可爱纯真的小女孩。他杀了她母亲，带走了她。这不是第一次，也不可能是最后一次。但她是唯一一个从他们手中活下来的，总的来说相对完整的幸存者。她加入了他们。虽然她不再反抗后没什么滋味，不过队伍里有两个漂亮妞儿还是挺有用的。是的，她很美，有时候单单看着就让人心情不错。

但那一刻他既没看Starlight也没看Maeve（在他身后不远处），他望着面前的男人。碍于牛仔帽的遮挡，Homelander很难辨清对方的脸，他看到一个布满胡茬、线条锐利的下巴和直挺的鼻子。那男人身体结实，打着补丁的粗糙布料下是富含力量的肌肉。如果衣服上的尘土沙砾能算得上附加信息，他显然刚从沙漠出来。

Homelander瞄了一眼他俩的牌。这家伙出千了，并且比Homelander做得更出色。

他拽着妓女的金发，将她从胯下拉开。那姑娘痛得尖叫，其他牌客吓得跳起来。然而扔出同花顺的赢家没动一寸，Homelander发现他的唇角颇感兴趣地微微卷起。

Homelander把扑克牌扫下桌，目含怒火，“你作弊。”

男人耸耸肩膀，“你他妈也是，伙计。”

Homelander从未听过他的口音。男人不是这附近的。Homelander来自纽约，纽约离这儿路途遥遥，但那男人的故乡要更远、更远。

“我只不过做得更棒。”男人补充道。他靠回椅背，如此一来叫人更看不清面孔。他的拳头抵着下巴，身形放松镇定。Homelander清楚对方姿态的误导性，他的个人经历教会他如何控制身体。陌生人实则蓄势待发。

“嗯哼…”Homelander啧舌，一只手谨慎地落到枪带上，“很公平——”

枪声响起时他还没掏出自己的枪。

男人电光火石间拔枪射击，Homelander避开了，子弹打中身后的墙壁。Homelander吐了口气，比几年前他头差点被轰飞的经历更惊险。陌生人的枪快极了。

他感觉到老二硬得发痛，不由咧嘴笑了。跟这个相比，大半小时的口交不值一提。他蜷起身子躲过第二枪，他半秒前贴着的地板此时多出个弹孔。

Homelander跃起开枪，连续扣动扳机。等烟尘消散，他意识到那男人已不在座位。他迅速转身，四下搜寻。人们纷纷掏枪，枪战一触即发；

“他在哪儿？”Homelander厉声问。他环视四周，找不到那人踪影，再度吼道，”他在哪儿？“

”Homelander。”Maeve冲向他，Starlight紧随而至。女孩儿们举起枪以备万一，“发生了什么？我以为我们决定过平静的一夜！”

“闭嘴。”Homelander嗤笑，Starlight害怕地抖了抖。他说，“我不是第一个开枪的。”

“我相信你的表现不是这一枪的导火索，嗯？”Maeve怒视他，“天呐，有时候我真想给你一巴掌。”

“有时候，亲爱的女王，我真想割掉你的脸。”他不是真心的。Maeve很特殊，她是唯一跟他实话实说的人。他不会放弃这个。即便不再是个好炮友，她仍拥有一些特权。

Maeve哼了一声，随后几人杀死了所有顾客。

*

“全部都在这儿了。”Deep小心翼翼道。Homelander坐在钢琴前弹着沉闷的曲子，扭头看一眼Deep拖到死人堆旁的最后一具尸体，“呃…这是你找的那个人吗？”

Homelander歪歪脑袋，他瞧着那尸体，“不。衣服不一样，而且他他妈的不是断臂，Kevin。”

Deep听到自己的名字，惊得直往后退，“是，是…抱歉，呃，我清楚的。对不起——”

“安静，Deep，”Maeve打断Deep，将他推走，“去找找有没有值钱的东西。”

年轻人看着Homelander，Maeve僵住。Homelander抛给恼怒的她一个假笑。Deep、A-Train、Starlight、Translucent和Noir（Noir人呢？他失踪好几小时了）只听Homelander的命令。他们知道Maeve和他之间谁会让他们更痛苦的死去。

“去吧，”Homelander挥退Deep，“听妈咪的话。”

Deep一溜烟儿地逃了。“可爱。”Maeve坐上钢琴，修长的双腿交叠，极具诱惑力的大腿晃到Homelander眼前，后者挑起眉毛。老天，她不是想跟他来一发吧？他不觉得他可以。字面意义上的不可以。Homelander绝不允许Maeve把他推到上一次的尴尬处境。没门儿。

“他跑了。”Homelander自言自语。

“有什么关系？”Maeve偏过头，红色发梢碰了碰Homelander的鼻子。他抓着她的头发扯开她，Maeve疼得抽气，坚持吐出后半句，“我们杀死五十个，独独一条漏网之鱼——”

“我想杀死的那个人没死。”Homelander咬牙，“我不希望试图谋杀我的家伙好好地喘气。”

“了解。”Maeve扬眉，“多提一句，你从没跟我讲这家伙为什么想杀你。”

“我们都出千了，他做得更漂亮。”他答道。Maeve是唯一足够亲密到作为倾听者的人，拥有接收他声音中某种隐秘弱势的机会，“然后他就开枪了。”

“这…似乎是反应过度。”

“人们总为愚蠢的原因开枪。”Homelander回忆起A-Train曾打死过比赛中赢过他的人。至于那傻逼黑佬为什么会觉得在休息时间参加一场比赛是个好主意，Homelander不在乎。

“的确。不过对抗西部恶名最盛的帮派超出愚蠢的范围了。”Maeve眉心微蹙，“也许他是个赏金猎人？”

“什么样的赏金猎人会冒着被条子围捕的风险在人挤人的小酒馆里尝试干掉我？”Homelander指了指治安官与副手的尸体。

“他就是恨你呗。”Maeve耸肩，“你真不认识他？”

“我确定。”

“好吧，可能你杀了他朋友，或者强奸了他妻子之类的。”

“是啊。”Homelander冷哼。这就说得通了。

*

Starlight挨着Homelander坐下，低声道，“有人跟着。”

他们围火而坐，Homelander一勺豆子刚送到嘴边，闻言动作一滞。他叹着气放下勺子，一抹嘴巴，“确定？”

“确定。”Starlight点头，她将一缕金发别往耳后，“我等了很久。他骑马跟在后面两天了，离我们几小时路程。”

“赏金猎人。”Homelander揉揉眼睛。天杀的，他没精力应付那个。酒馆枪战后的这段日子狗屎一样。他们抢了家银行，带走大把钞票。Homelander花了差不多三小时在他顺手劫走的银行员工身上。那男孩眼眸明亮，金发柔顺，美得不可方物。小家伙蹬着腿挣扎，又哭又叫，血液优雅地淌下他白腻的皮囊。但对Homelander一点帮助也没有，他下半身依旧缺乏欲望。

“大概是。”Starlight耸肩。Homelander看向她裸露的脖颈。那块皮肉一度平整光滑，如今伤疤遍布，刀与鞭的馈赠，加上之前他们用绳索吊过她，死亡离她一步之遥。Homelander思考她能不能点燃他的性致。

“你想让我们怎么做？”Starlight问。

“高处埋伏，你们不需动手。”杀赏金猎人是Homelander最享受的事之一，手下不能抢走他的乐趣。

他们靠岩石、树丛和灌木隐蔽身形。Homelander举着望远镜立在阵中，他瞧见一匹马本来，骑手伏身贴着马颈，一人一马逐渐靠近。Homelander瞪大双眼。

破旧的衣服，硬朗的胡茬下巴，直挺的鼻子。

那个酒馆里的男人。

“不能杀他。”Homelander命令道。他拔出枪，待到男人行至山谷正下方，跳出灌木，一枪放到马匹。

坐骑一声惨叫，倒上地面，困住了它的主人。Homelander笑起来，及时矮下身，险险避过男人的枪口。他迅速绕到马匹倒下的反方向，在男人反应过来之前蹿了过去，捉住后者手腕，猛然一扭令其松了手劲，枪支落地。他踢开了对方的枪。

Homelander捏着男人的手腕，踩上马匹尸体。强加的重量让男人喘了口气。Homelander意识到自己那话儿已然半硬，整个人泡在肾上腺素带来的快乐里。

“你叫什么，伙计？”

那男人对此的回应是尝试用自由的那只拳头揍Homelander。鉴于他的不利处境，这行动没啥成效。Homelander轻而易举地制住男人，捏着后者的两只手腕拉过头顶。他凑得更近，将低语吹进男人耳蜗，“帅哥，告诉我你的名字。”

他的俘虏发出一声怒吼，这声音在胸腔内回响。Homelander紧贴着他的漂亮男孩，触到那震颤（其实他和Homelander年龄差不多，但从现在开始他就是Homelander的漂亮男孩）。

“Homelander——”Homelander转头望见Maeve向他奔来，“杀了他。”

这对他没有任何影响。不稀奇。

“嗨，Maeve？”他半心半意地招呼道，视线锁着他的男孩。对方咬着牙试图挣脱Homelander，屁用没有，毕竟他还压在一匹马下头。“能给我块石头吗？”Homelander问。

“我他妈的要弄死你。”黑发男人赌咒发誓，Homelander严肃地点头。然后Maeve用石块敲昏了他的男孩。

Homelander轻叹一声，踱下马尸，他冲Maeve咋舌，“我没让你这么对他。”

Maeve秀眉上挑，“你要自己动手？”

“当然，该死的，我要自己来。”Homelander讽刺一笑，“我不想让你动手。”

红发女人翻了个白眼，举起双手佯作投降，“行啊，行啊，抱歉了。你想带他回营地吗？”

Homelander摇头，“不。我和他需要更多亲密时间。我们带他去农舍。”

在那里其他人听到他男孩尖叫的几率小一点。


	2. Chapter 2

他们在离营地一小时路程远的地方找到间农舍。Homelander领Maeve和A-Train杀掉居民，尸体扔到农场后边的杂草里。随后他将他的男孩带进卧室，放上床铺。

黑发男人耷拉着脑袋，露出一截修长的、仍未被标记的脖颈。Homelander欣赏地喃喃，俯身靠近，手指拨弄男人的头发，发质又糙又硬，完全不像Starlight柔顺的长卷发。他的男孩不是什么甜蜜的小软蛋，Homelander不需要更多提示了。这男人是个斗士，他会战斗。

Homelander品味着遗失多年的激情。

他从背包取出两副手铐，把男人锁在床柱上，紧到没有一丝逃脱机会。男人在右手被拷牢时悠悠醒转，他呻吟着掀开眼皮。Homelander跳上床，把自己摆进对方缓慢恢复的视野中心。

“欢迎回来，宝贝儿，”Homelander笑着说，“睡得不错？”

男人瞪着他，开始挣动。

“哇哦，哇哦！”Homelander压住对方的腿，迅速坐了上去。男人试着扭动上半身靠过来，这相当困难，鉴于他上半身被锁得结结实实。

Homelander的男孩很聪明，当他意识到他的努力不会有任何成果后停止了挣扎。他静下来，放松四肢，怒视Homelander。Homelander仿佛看见他脑子里齿轮转动，计算着出击的绝佳机会。

Homelander会确保黑发男人得不到这个机会。他重心前移，挪到男人大腿上，轻轻摩擦对方的老二。那男人还软着。与之相反，Homelander已经起了欲念，“我们得谈谈。”

“我们需要吗？”男人微侧着头审视Homelander。他眼中纯然的厌恶是制造性高潮的完美原料。

“当然啦。”Homelander叹着气，又轻蹭过男人的阴茎。男人低低抽了口气，飞快地咽下这声音。

“我看了你包里的东西，找到了你的证件。你是个警察，对不？来自伦敦。”

“啊哈，看来你得到了你需要的全部信息。”男人冷笑。

“我知道…”Homelander无视对方的插嘴，续道，“你的名字是William'Billy'Butcher，三十五岁，伦敦人。我不知道的是你为何来西部，为何要杀我。你不知道我是谁吗？”

“我知道。”Billy答道，“我知道你是John Vogelbaum，三十三岁，一个该死的杀手、盗贼，我会让你尝尝自己操自己的滋味，然后打爆你那颗愚蠢的小脑袋瓜。”

“噢，你恨死我了，是不是？”Homelander咂咂嘴，试图掩盖对方知晓自己本名时的不安情绪。他很久没碰他的真名了，并且让团伙成员也不用真名，他不想被人勾起有关他父亲的回忆，不想忆起记载童年的那间阴冷斗室，“为什么恨我。”

“不关你事。”

“啊…确实关我事。”Homelander仍在Billy的下半身画着圈。他能感觉到对方的老二逐渐无法忽视这种摩擦，心下暗笑，“你为此想干掉我，这事儿还让你沦落到如此美妙的境地。”

Billy一言不发地盯着他。

Homelander耸肩道，“我以为你会轻易吐露的。”很遗憾，他没有。不过无所谓，“那我们从头开始。这样吧，你告诉我你为什么要杀我，我就准许你高潮。”

“我他妈不需要你来允许我高潮，”Billy几乎嚷起来，这似乎比上身动弹不得的局面更令他生气，“我不需要——”

“你需要高潮。”Homelander试着模仿Billy的口音，他得承认他不是很成功，“无论如何，现在还不需要。别担心，我会让你需要的。”

Billy的唯一回应是试图咬掉Homelander的鼻子。

上帝啊，他的宝贝太不可思议了。

*

剥干净Billy下身是一项艰巨的工作。他像鳗鱼一样乱扭，左蹬右踹仿佛惊怒的马匹。Homelander脸上挨了不止一击，脖子也分担了火力。但他坚持下去。最终他的男孩赤裸裸地暴露在他贪婪的双眼下。

“瞧瞧你，我的小甜心。”Homelander温声细语，打量着对方蛰伏的老二。Billy皮肤苍白，阴茎相对于他的体型而言稍低于标准水平。不过Homelander很满意，谁会想要一个大屌的漂亮宝贝。“多美啊。”

“别他妈这么叫我。”Billy吼道，再次踢向Homelander。金发青年抓住他的腿往两边分开，看向臀瓣间的粉色肉穴。

“但你是我的宝贝。”Homelander笑道，用长绳绑缚Billy脚踝，令后者双腿大张，“爹地会好好照顾你的。”

Billy闻言僵住，身体完全静止。

“你他妈的在说什么。”他发出一声尖叫，百分之百的尖叫。Homelander肯定这动静足以传到农场周边闲逛的团伙成员的耳朵里。嗯，一会儿他们还能听到更有意思的声音。

“我说，‘爹地会照顾好你的’，”Homelander耐心重复，他压低身子，靠近Billy的后穴，“爹地会让你硬得发疼。告诉我，Billy，你被舔过吗。”

“滚蛋。”Billy回嘴。

“别说脏话，宝贝。”Homelander责备道，期待着享受Billy的愤怒咆哮。

Homelander舌尖掠过下唇，他埋头舔了舔Billy的小肉洞。尝起来十分美妙，简直像该死的天堂。

显然，Billy从来没经历过这个。Homelander分辨出他叫声中的惊讶。他的小宝贝努力远离舌头的进攻，但他还被绑着，这份尝试的效果只让他的屁股轻微摆动。Homelander利用那摆动使舌头顺势进得更深。

“我会杀了你。”Billy喘着粗气。Homelander漫不经心地哼哼回应，他爱抚着Billy的大腿，舌头滑动的得更起劲儿。Homelander喜欢Billy的小屁股，麝香味道的甜蜜气息和沙漠的味道。Billy明显在西部奔波了一段时间。

“不，你不会。”Homelander的嘴唇从Billy的屁股上移开，“你不能。我把你绑的很严实，小宝贝。现在安静，爹地马上让你硬起来。别再反抗我了。”

“你想得美。”Billy假笑道。他一边挤出笑容一边凭意志力阻止自己勃起，令人印象深刻，“我会毁了你，明白吗。”

“是吗？”Homelander皱眉，“不。”

他俯身亲了下Billy的龟头。

“操他妈的！”

现在他们有进展了。

他温柔地舔过Billy的阴茎，一遍又一遍，循环往复。Homelander硬得厉害，他的老二兴奋地抽动着，即将到达临界点，直至进入长久的释放。

Homelander吮吸Billy的阴茎，直到Billy呜咽着硬起来。他的男孩身躯微颤，蠕动着试图控制自己的反应。Billy眼中欲望浑浊，但被欲望更强烈的是憎恶。天呐，他厌恨Homelander至极，这使得Homelander硬得不行。Homelander想射，也许跟他的男孩一样迫切。可他必须等到Billy屈服，等到Billy吐露恨他的原因。这就意味着Homelander得忍到自己允许Billy高潮后才可以射出来。

“你想射吗，蜜糖。”Homelander喘息道，老二硬得像石头。他将两根手指伸入口中，沾上唾液，“你想让爹你帮你高潮吗。”

“我——他妈的要弄死你。”

“你真的不能再这么讲了。”Homelander叹道，“我是说，到目前为止你都没成功…”

“别他妈担心。”Billy神情锋利，钻石般冷硬，钻石般珍贵，“你很快就会躺进棺材。”

Homelander望着他，双目盈满欲念，战栗感拂过神经。他无需伤害Billy，无需鲜血或尖叫，甚至无需战斗（虽然Billy干架手段不错）。仅仅是他的男孩严重的恨意就足以让Homelander勃起。多怡人的风景。

“我死的时候，”Homelander毫无预兆地将一根手指送入Billy后穴，他悄声道，“会是一个安安稳稳躺在床上的老头子，而你正含着我的老二，宝贝。”

“操你的！”

“好啦，”Homelander低吟着握住Billy的阴茎，让Billy无从释放，“快告诉我。”

“不——”

“告诉我！”

“他妈的！我说！”

他告诉他了。然后他们一同射出来。

Homelander这辈子还没这么快乐过。他决定继续，再来一回。

然后又一次。

*

晚些时候，等一切结束，Billy昏睡过去。Homelander解开拷着床柱的手铐，小心地抱起他的男孩。Billy沉甸甸的，一个强壮结实的男人。所以当Maeve找了个轻型货车等在外面时，Homelander非常高兴。Maeve套好绳子，让农场的马匹拉着那辆灰色小车。他们提速赶路的时候这东西会被舍弃，但当下它很适合装运五花大绑的Billy。

Homelander没蠢到让Billy独自骑行。Starlight起初融入时在Deep的马上呆了好几周才拥有了自己的坐骑。Homelander觉得Billy需要比几周更长的时间。如果他把Billy放上谁的马背，Billy很有可能将另一位骑手连同马匹拽倒，然后不遗余力地揍死他。

“你花了挺久。”Maeve倚在车旁。Homelander托着Billy躺进车斗，轻手轻脚地以防弄醒他。

“爽飞了。”Homelander露出一口白牙。他周全地将Billy拷在车上，“我射了两次。我甚至没真正操进去。”

Maeve凝眉端详Billy，“看起来你也没弄伤他。”

“没，不需要。你该瞧瞧他有多恨我。”Homelander叹气，“那棒极了。”

“呃，问出原因了？”

“哦，当然，”Homelander坐到车边，“我搞了他老婆。”

“我就说吧。”

Homelander凉凉哼道，“他老婆到西部看望妹妹。由于Billy工作的原因，他俩住在伦敦…她妹妹在新墨西哥有间农场，然后——”

“我们恰好经过？”

“妹妹活下来了，给Billy寄了封信，告诉他谁杀了他老婆。他搭了下一班船来这儿，此后一直在找我。”

“有意思。”Maeve慢吞吞道。Homelander因她拖长的调子笑起来。

“可不是吗。”Homelander乐道。Billy半醒着呻吟，Homelander摸了摸对方的额头。他会给Billy一个新名字，像团伙中的其他人。或许他会让Billy保留自己的名字，只此特例，因为他太特别了，“上路吧，Maeve。”

他们出发了。


	3. Chapter 3

“你想吃东西吗？”Homelander在Billy面前弯下身子。Billy被绑到树上，双臂折在身后，头上戴着顶牛仔帽。那只帽子是前两天从一具治安官尸体上捡来的，当时Billy把自己的帽子掉在那位治安官面前的地板上，里头塞着张纸条指明Homelander一行人身份。毫不意外地引发了枪弹齐飞的场面，外加激烈刺激的马匹追逐。

Maeve勃然大怒。她把Billy的胳膊绑得远紧于必要程度，以至让人疼痛，Billy对此毫无怨言。Homelander看得出她想把Billy揍得血肉模糊，血淋淋到找不出红以外的颜色。但他觉得整段经历颇具趣味。Butcher跟他们一起将近三个月，仍像刚上路时那样凶猛地抗争。

Butcher。Homelander最终敲定名字。他不这么叫Billy，但他要求其他人用那个假名。“Billy”是私人专享，他只属于Homelander。

Homelander捏着块面包举到Billy嘴边。Billy这些天只能靠这种方式获取食物与水，Homelander是唯一的供给源。本意是帮助Billy形成依赖感，目前看来…效果不佳。

“吃点吧，你一定饿坏了。”Homelander咕哝道，一手揉过Billy的黑发，“自从离开上个镇子你就没吃东西。你知道，就是你点燃枪战导火索的那个小镇。”

Billy得意一笑。

“我搞不懂你。”

Homelander扭头对上Maeve的瞪视。她抱着双臂，往胸前推拢。Homelander不傻，他清楚她故意这么干。她之前用过相同的把戏，在Homelander迷上Deep而忽略了她的时候。那次持续了不到俩月，之后他厌倦了Deep，甚至不想再看他一眼，转而带Maeve上床。当Maeve企图诱惑他离开Billy时，她觉得这招依然奏效。Homelander明白她怎么想的。

虽然不会成功，但Homelander不介意她的尝试。他在想有没有可能绑起Maeve，让Billy操她。Homelander很久没有带着性欲触碰Maeve地想法了。可如果Billy对Maeve那么做，或许旁观一场也不错。

他马上意识到这主意很糟。如果给Billy松绑，“操Meave”会是他任务清单上排到天边的事。干掉Homelander享有绝对优先级，其次是跑路。

“你搞不懂什么。”Homelander问。

“她不明白你为什么不弄死我。”Billy的嗓子干哑得仿佛沙漠。

Homelander选择不看Billy，他从那声音推断Billy肯定带着该死的笑容。如若Homelander看见，他会狠狠地干那张嘴。考虑到时间地点…确实不太合适。

所以他站起身，暂且不理会地上的干粮。Billy可以晚几分钟再吃。

“跟我来。”Homelander低吼。他拽过Maeve的胳膊，注意到她微微一抖。Maeve眼中升起一丝恐惧，她并非总会如此，但她的身体记得Homelander的双手在愤怒时落到她身上的感觉。她忆起如果Homelander愿意，他能给予她多少苦难。

他拉着Maeve远离Billy，走到无人能偷听的地方。Deep、A-Train和Starlight紧张地看着他俩，他的小团伙不希望见到爸爸妈妈争执。

“从什么时候开始，”Homelander嘶嘶地开口，“你可以质疑我的决定了，Maeve？”

“我没——”

“别他妈的说谎。”Homelander猛地摇晃Maeve，弄得后者牙齿战战，“你的谎言可不怎么成功。”

“我不…我不是指使你做事，”Maeve解释，“我跟你说了，我只是搞不懂，仅此而已。”

Homelander皱着眉，“我们收下Starlight、Deep和其他人的时候你都没这样，为什么——”

“他们中没有一个能这么反抗三个月的。”Maeve挺直身板，怒冲冲道。Homelander欣赏她的勇气。几年之前，她一发现Homelander的不悦情绪就会缩到某个角落，“他让我们陷入危险。”

“怎么，你觉得他不跟着我们的话治安官和那群蠢货就能放过我们？我们是西部头号通缉犯。”

“但在他加入之前，我们低调许多。”Maeve据理力争，“你也知道，不是所有人都可以认出我们，也不是所有人都乐意找麻烦。可是现在我们走进酒吧，Butcher立刻嚷嚷我们是谁，不发生枪战几乎不可能。”

Homelander抹了把脸。她说的没错。A-Train几周前肩膀受伤，就在Billy成功摆脱束缚并且不知从哪儿搞到一把枪之后。由于这小子差点放跑Billy，Homelander折断了A-Train的胳膊。总的来说符合Maeve的论证。如果他丢下或者杀死Billy，A-Train就不必受这一遭。Billy让他们的日子变得艰难，让他们潜入潜出城镇的过程多了一堆麻烦。

他稍稍侧身，望向Billy，后者正歪着头打量他们。或许Maeve是对的？这男人值得Homelander承受他附加的苦难吗？

然而接着他看见Billy长而美的喉咙。如今那里添了道伤痕，源自Homelander的牙齿。他狠狠咬过那处。Homelander发誓他甚至感受到Billy的骨头。Billy漂亮极了，他热烈、狂野，他如此完美。他值得一切苦难。他紧绷的温暖躯体值得，Homelander进入他时他低沉的吼声值得，每一次发现逃跑空隙后眼中的闪光值得。他身体的每一寸、他脑中每一缕神思值得。这一切使他值得。

Homelander绝对、绝对不会放他离开。

“Maeve，”Homelander对她耳语，“下一次你提出这建议，你将死在阴沟里，你的胸部会被割掉，明白吗？”

“明白。”Maeve明智道。

“很好。”Homelander把Maeve推开一点，走向Billy。他得喂饱他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 效率比较低，翻了一整天终于翻完（咳血。回头再捉虫，先去吃点东西:D


End file.
